Many conventional electronic gaming systems (e.g., slot machines) include displays. These displays are most often used to show a variety of game related data, such as, for example, game outcomes, video animations, and/or promotional offers. Traditionally, gaming machine displays are solid panel displays (such as CRT, LCD, and plasma displays) and do not cover over the entire surface area of a gaming system. Thus, many conventional gaming systems include one or more non-display (or “blank”) surfaces, such as one or more non-display surfaces exposed within a seating area, surfaces of exposed cabinetry (including non-display surfaces of traditional solid panel displays), surfaces of exposed shelving, and the like.